


November 11th

by StackerPentecost



Series: November Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Frank Castle, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Frank has a shadow who also happens to be the Devil.This is for a November Prompt List. I am aware that I am a day behind.This prompt was: 'I'll pay you fifty dollars to never talk to me again'.





	November 11th

Frank Castle had a shadow. 

Frank knew he was being followed. He had been doing this a while and it’s wasn’t that hard to figure out. That and his tail wasn’t exactly as quiet as he thought he was.

He’d been following him ever since he’d left the apartment he’d been staying in. He honestly should not have been surprised that his shadow found his location. His shadow may have been obvious, but he wasn’t totally stupid though. 

Frank was tempted to shout up to him as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop because honestly, he was going to a lot of work for nothing. 

Frank finally cornered him down an empty alley. 

He knew that the shadow knew he was coming, but nonetheless the other man allowed himself to be pinned against the wall, devil suit and all. 

“I will pay you fifty dollars to never talk to me again.” Frank growled, his arm wedged across Matt’s throat. 

“Sorry, you can’t bribe me, Frank.” Matt responded with a bit of a chuckle, chest heaving from his path across the buildings.

“You are fucking insufferable, you know that? I do not need a babysitter.” 

“The last time you went out, you got shot. You nearly bled out.” 

Matt was right. Frank was very aware of the bandage still wrapped around his thigh. He still didn’t want the help. “Why do you give a shit?” He spat, glaring at Matt, well aware the other man would have some inkling of it.

Matt’s breathing slowed and he grew quiet for a moment before replying, “You know why, Frank.”

Frank clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But he loosened his stance a little, giving Matt more room to breathe. “I thought we’d talked about this. I made it clear how I feel.”

Matt ducked his head despite having no need to hide from Frank’s gaze. “I know you’re lying.”

In seconds, Frank had pressed him back against the wall. “Shut the fuck up about things you don’t understand.” 

“I do understand! I can hear your heartbeat, Frank! You can say you aren’t interested, you can explain everything away because it was only one time, but you heartbeat doesn’t lie! And the whole time you’ve been pushing me away, your heart has been pounding. If it was no big deal, then you would be as calm inside as you were outside!” Matt shoved Frank’s arm off of him, getting up in his space.

Frank stepped back, teeth bared. “You think you know everything, think you know everything that goes on in my head. Is that it, huh?”

“No, it’s not. But do you really expect me to believe that it’s all been just a one time thing?” Matt’s fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. “You’re good at hiding how you feel. If I wasn’t the way I am, I sure wouldn’t know. But I guess I’m not like that, not with you.”

“You act like I’m some goddamn prize. Aren’t you and your lawyer friend the ones who wanted to argue that there’s something wrong my head?”

Matt closed his eyes at that. He reached up then, removing the devil mask. “Do I look like I’m entirely sane to you? Or that I’m the most perfect person out there? Honestly? You deserve better than me. And if I hadn’t heard your heartbeat, then I wouldn’t even be bothering.”

Frank was still on edge, beginning to pace back and forth. “Isn’t this some sort of sin, church boy?”

Matt laughed softly at that. “If it is, then I’ll gladly confess again and again.”

Frank stopped, eyeing Matt wearily. “What do you want from me, Red?” 

Matt hesitated, not sure if Frank would retreat from him again. When he didn’t, Matt reached to touch a rough cheek. Frank flinched but only slightly, seeming to resign himself with putting up with the feeling. 

But there it was again. Frank’s heartbeat had been elevated because of his anger but now that Matt was touching him, it was like it had sped up even more. 

“I don’t want anything from you. I just want you.” He murmured, hoping the admission wouldn’t get him a punch in the face. 

Frank scoffed softly. “Why? Why in the fuck are you so fixated on me?”

Matt huffed a laugh. “You know, I’ve been asking myself that for weeks now. And I don’t have a good answer. All I know is, that night, being underneath you, feeling you  _ everywhere _ , having you  _ inside _ ..” He swallowed, inhaling a breath to regain his composure. “..that’s not something I want to give up. And if that’s all you’re willing to give then I’ll take it.” 

Frank had grown quiet, the only sound between them being their soft breaths in the night air. Then in one swift move, Matt was pinned against the wall again, only this time he found a warm pair of lips against his own. The kiss quickly turned rough, all teeth and tongue. 

“You wanna hover? Fine. I don’t care, as long as you stay out of my way. And when it’s all over at the end of the day, you want me to come back and pin you to the bed, shove my dick inside you? I can do that too, church boy. You wanna be my shadow? You go right ahead.” Frank nipped at Matt’s lip possessively before stepping back and heading back down the alley as though nothing had happened. 

Matt needed a second to take a breath before he slipped the mask back on and leapt back up to the rooftops, not intending to let Frank go anywhere without backup. 


End file.
